vantatfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Wars
Clan Wars Please be sure to read EVERY WORD of the Clan Wars FAQ on the supercell forums. As a member of the clan, your team mates are counting on you to contribute and help them win... that starts with taking the time to understand how to play it right. We are currently warring 1 time per week. For Vantat Tirants, Preparation Day is Friday/Saturday, Battle Day is Saturday/Sunday. For Vantat Tikes, Preparation Day is Monday/Tuesday, Battle Day is Tuesday/Wednesday. The primary focus of our clans is on community - building a team of players that enjoy playing the game together and help each other grow. Clan wars, and more specifically WINNING at clan wars is a only a SMALL PART of why we are here. This can be something that is easy to forget when we are focussed on winning a war. With that said... loosing a war is very dissapointing - particularly to those who have invested lots of elixer to the fight. We have reduced the number of times we go to war per week... and with that are the following expectations on every clan member: 1. You show up for every war and use BOTH of your attacks. 2. You build your strongest army - no cheaping out on troops or spells. 3. You forget about loot and focus on getting the maximum stars for your clan. 4. You choose your attacks carefully and are realistic about who you attack. It is understood that people have real lives and responsibilities - and sometimes it may not be possible to get attacks in. Nobody will get kicked out over missing an attack - however - if it becomes a regular occurance it is still a possibility. There is no shame in bowing out of the clan and coming back later if one knows they can't meet this obligation - preferably before the war starts so they can be replaced. It is also understand that strong armies cost a lot of elixir and some members may have difficulty - HOWEVER - we are talking about 2 battles a week here... it is expected that ANY clan member can afford that. Its a requirement... no excuses. War Base Design Strategy Bases designed for clan wars... "War Base" require a different strategy. In a war base ONLY trophies/stars matter... Resources - storages, collectors are only useful in the sense that they have high hit points and can slow down attackers while defenses pound on them. This is particularly important for you farmers out there. 1. Centralize your Town Hall. If you are used to kicking your town all outside the walls... move it into the center of your base. Trophies/Stars matter in a clan war. FARMERS: use the ¨War Base Editor¨ to create a WAR BASE with your town hall in the centre; this will NOT affect your ¨normal¨ Base. 2. Centralize your Clan Castle to prevent luring. 3. We strongly urge players to consider using the pre-built bases in the ¨Base Design¨ section of this wiki. Lots of people like to be creative, and many people can build pretty good bases on their own. BUT... the pre-built bases are already proven and use many advanced design techniques. At a minimum players should study these bases to understand and make use of these techniques.